DWMA Sisters
by Fantasy Dreamer Girl 101
Summary: Two sisters called Sarah and Luna decide to join the DWMA for their final year of training. Both looking for excitement, romance and maybe a little danger. I don't own Soul Eater. Includes OCs, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the KidxOC, SoulxOC, Maka, Crona.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **this is my third fanfic I hope you like it. I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

"Come on, Luna! We're almost there!" My sister Sarah shouted back at me while running up the steps. I sighed, I had no idea where she gets all the energy from. I was starting to lose sight of her long, black curly hair as she dashed up the steps to the DWMA. Trying my best to catch up to her I started to run too, I was running slower than usual because I was so nervous, especially since the academy started back a couple of weeks ago. Which means we were a _bit_ late.

When I finally reached the top I leaned down on my knees to catch my breath, which is why I didn't notice straight away that Sarah had already met someone until I heard the shouting. "You've got to be joking! I'm the biggest star here! No home schooled weirdo's are gonna defeat me!" I heard a very obnoxious voice say. Rumours must of got around about us being taught at home. "Now, now BlackStar" I heard a gentle voice probably trying to calm the loud person who spoke a moment ago. "Pffft. My weapon and I could beat you any day" Sarah said a little over confident, as usual. I finally looked up to see who Sarah was talking to. I saw a rather short boy with neon blue hair and dressed all in black, with a star tattoo on his shoulder. Next to him was a tall girl with beautiful long black hair and nice kind eyes. They all turned to me as I came up from my knees and I tried to fake a smile and try looking comfortable, by the looks I got from them I was not doing a very good job. Trying not to be awkward I approached the strangers and held out my hand "I'm Luna, Sarah's twin sister and weapon. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said politely. For a moment I thought the small boy wasn't going to shake my hand but he did. "I'm BlackStar! The ultimate assassin!" He yelled at me. 'Does he always have to shout?' I wondered, as he started to laugh manically. The girl then shook my hand "I'm Tsubaki, BlackStar's weapon. It's nice to meet you too" Tsubaki said kindly. There was a bit of an awkward silence so I let my eyes wander. The DWMA building was exactly how Mum and Dad had described it. It looked like a amazing, gothic, fairytale castle and also it was symmetrical, which meant Sarah would not have a problem with it. "So..." I said breaking the silence "What were you guys talking about?" As soon as I said it I regretted it instantly. BlackStar and Sarah both glared at each other, like they were both trying to force lasers out of their eyes. "He thought he could beat us in a fight!" Sarah said disgusted. BlackStar looked just as disgusted "As if _you_ could ever beat us in a fight!" They both butted heads for a while neither one winning, until they both fell back. "Luna weapon form!" Sarah commanded me, I rolled my eyes and transformed at the same time as Tsubaki did too. This was going to be intresting.

 **Sarah's POV**

I watched as Luna's thick white pigtails whipped around her face as a white aura engulfed her. She jumped in the air and transformed into a double bladed sword staff. Both ends of the sword are shaped like scythes, facing different directions and are covered in a black and purple spiral design, the staff it's self was quite long, but I catch and twirl Luna easily in my hands getting ready in my battle stance. I look over at BlackStar smirking as I see Tsubaki turn into a ninja sword and land gracefully in BlackStar's grasp. "Sarah are you sure about this?" Luna said nervously as her face appeared on the scyth at the top end of the staff. "Sure, I'm sure. This will be easy" I said loudly hoping BlackStar would hear. He did. And he charged. As he swung his sword at me I blocked it easily and used the top end of the scyth on Tsubaki to swing my body round and kick BlackStar in the back. It sent him flying forward but in mid air he flipped around and landed easily on his feet. "Is that all you've got?" BlackStar said taunting me.'Oh he is going to regret that' I thought violently as I gritted my teeth getting ready to lunge at him, "Sarah wait! Don't be hasty" Luna cautioned me. I sighed in frustration I knew she was right but I so wanted to kick his ass. "Tsubaki,chain sword mode" BlackStar said very focused. "Got it" Tsubaki replied determined. 'Oh, Tsubaki is a multi-form weapon! I wonder how many other forms she has?' I thought curiously. Tsubaki's form now was two scyths connecting them by a chain. "That's so cool!" Luna gushed in awe. "Uh, Luna you remember you can do that too?" I asked her wondering if she had lost her mind. "Of course I do" she replied insulted. Luna then-without me needing to tell her- transformed quite similarly to what Tsubaki's form was except instead of a chain connecting the two blades it was a black ribbon. I looked over at BlackStar my expression mischievous wriggling my eyebrows at him, as he stared back at us in shock. The 'Ultimate' assassin quickly regained his composure as he swung one of the scythes at me. I tried to jump but it ended up tripping me up from behind. As I stood up quickly and was about to lunge at him in fury and embarrassment I heard something "Ahem, I think that is quite enough" I heard a peculiar voice say. I stopped mid attack and nearly fell over. As I looked over and saw Lord Death standing right in front of us.

 **Please review if you want another chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. I only own Luna and Sarah. Enjoy! :)**

 **Luna's POV**

I looked down at my feet ashamed, standing in Lord Death's room. Sarah was next to me not bothered at _all,_ BlackStar and Tsubaki also looked unbothered. I peeked around cautiously. Crosses were darted randomly all over the floor and the ceiling was like a blue sky on a nice sunny day. The main feature in the room was a tall, golden framed mirror and standing in front of it was Lord Death himself. He was a very tall man in a black cloak and a weird, skull mask to cover his face. "BlackStar, I have told you countless times not to fight people when they are _just_ coming through the front door, espically when there is no teacher to supervise the fight" Lord Death said quite firmly but still sounding funny in his voice. "I know" BlackStar pouted. "You and Tsubaki are excused" Tsubaki bowed to Lord Death and gave me an encouraging smile, where as BlackStar just nodded and gave Sarah a high five for an awesome battle. "Now you two" Lord Death put his attention towards us. My knees shook, but Sarah just gulped and looked determined. "So, how do you like the school?" Lord Death said rather chipper. I had to stifle my laugh as I cough, that was unexpected! I thought we were in it for sure! Sarah rolled her eyes at me trying to contain my laughter. "It's quite fun, actually" Sarah replied as though she thought it would be boring. "That's good, how about you Luna?" Lord death asked being very friendly. I choked on my salvia, shocked that he addressed me by my name. Sarah had to pat me on the back so I could breath, 'Oh this is so humiliating!' I thought horrified. "Is she alright?" Lord Death asked concerned. "She's fine, this happens more often than you would think" Sarah said quite unconcerned. I finally regained my composure "I'm fine..." I coughed again. 'Okay attempt two' I thought determined not to embarrass myself for the second time. "I mean, it's a very good-looking school..." I replied not sure what to say, I mean we only just got here! "Well, I'm glad you like it, now according to my records you have sixty-eight kishen souls, which means you will be put in the EAT classes which is taught by Professer Stein" Lord Death informed us "If you have any problems here don't hesitate to ask me or any of the teachers for help, I hope you have a good time here!" Lord Death said very enthusiastically. Sarah nodded and thanked him and I bowed as we left the Death room.

"Luna! That was so embrassing!" Sarah said angrily at me. 'Oh no, she is not giving me that attitude!' I thought sassily. "Well sorry! He caught me off guard when he said my name, I didn't even know he knew it" I muttered sheepishly. Sarah stopped walking and just looked at me with an expression that said -are-you-serious?! "Of course Lord Death knows who you are! He probably knows every student in the whole school! Plus our parents are quite famous" Sarah informed me, as if I didn't already know that. I was about to reply when "Can I help you two?" I heard a very masculine, formal voice say. We had been so engrossed in our argument we had'nt realised someone was coming down the opposite end of the hall. He was tall and lean, and was wearing a closely fitting black suit, with a skull broach. He had golden, gleaming eyes and black hair with three white stripes on the left hand side of his hair. "I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, are you the new students?" He asked politely. 'Oh my goodness! It's Lord Death junior! I must not make a full of myself again' I thought panicking. "I'm Sarah and this is my twin sister and weapon Luna" Sarah said informatively, completly composed. "Hello, it's nice to meet you" I smiled a small smile. "Wait, if you're twins why aren't you symmetrical and identical?!" Kid asked genuinely confused. I cocked my head at him and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a purple and black peplum top with black jeans and purple combat boots, where as Sarah was wearing black jeans with a red flowey top and white and red baseball boots. Sarah and I looked at each other. Her with hazel, brown eyes and me with deep, blue eyes. "Not all twins are identical you know, besides you are not symmetrical. With those three white stripes" Sarah replied insulted by being called un symmetrical. I think that struck a nerve. He fell down onto his knees and started sobbing "You're right! I'm asymmetrical garbage!-" Kid went on like this for ages, until Sarah knelt down beside him and started to comfort him. I smirked I saw this coming, they were symmetry obsessed weirdo's. Kid finally went back to normal and asked us what class we were in, Sarah told him and we found out that he, BlackStar and Tsubaki were in that class too. We started walking towards Professer Stein's class together. Kid was telling Sarah about his weapons, and to me they sounded like fun people and very skilled. Sarah then started talking about my weapon form, so I walked on a head not interested in talking about me.

As I walked around a corner I bumped into someone "Ooff!" I grunted as I fell face first. "Woah, damn it!" I heard a low voice say. 'Great, just great, what next?' I wondered grumpily. I looked up to see a hand reaching down to help me up, I took the hand graciously and looked to see who I have bumped into. He was several inches taller than me (most people were, as Sarah and I are below average height) and his hair is almost as white as mine. He also has dark, red eyes. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry" I said fast to apologise. "It's cool, it's just as my fault as it was yours, I'm Soul by the way" He said very smooth and calmly, shaking my hand. "I'm Luna" I smiled shyly. Just then Sarah and Kid came round the corner. "Are you okay Luna?" Sarah a asked just a bit worried. "I'm fine" I sighed this day is not going to plan. "Oh, hey Kid who's that?" Soul asked curiously looking at Sarah. Meanwhile Sarah rushed over to me fixing my pigtails that had gone a bit lopsided from falling. "This is Sarah and her weapon and twin sister Luna" Kid explained to I assumed his friend Soul. "S'up?" Sarah said casually to Soul, finally finished fixing my hair. "Nothing much, we are just all late for class" Soul said to calmly. Sarah and Kid jumped about a foot in the air and panicked, apparently that had to be exactly on time. Soul and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes together walking calmly behind them to class.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. I only created Sarah and Luna. Enjoy**

 **Luna's POV**

'I'm starting to get nervous again' I thought as I saw my hands shaking. Kid and Sarah had just entered the classroom leaving Soul and I behind. Not that I was bothered, well not completely bothered anyway. As I was trying to prepare myself for walking into a classroom outside home for the first time, Soul looked at me. "Hey, are you okay?" Soul asked me. I cleared my throat "I'm fine" I replied trying to sound confident. He didn't look persuaded but didn't push any further. My eyes widened as I walked through the classroom door, it was so huge compared to the classroom at home. There was wooden desks piling higher and higher on top of each other. It kind-of looked like the classroom I had seen on T.V before, I wanted to laugh at the thought. There was only a few students sitting in the benches, you would need way more than that to fill the whole classroom. "You must be Luna" I heard a male voice say. I looked to see a man on a spinney chair sitting on it backwards. He had silvery-grey hair and mysterious, green eyes. The weirdest thing about him though was that he had a screw in his head. 'I will not judge, I will not judge' I kept chanting to myself in my head. 'Everyone is different in some way right?'. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Welcome to the DWMA I'm Professer Stein. Well what should you four punishment be for being late?" Professer Stein smirked. 'I can judge now right?' I asked myself as though I was expecting someone to reply. Soul's face went blue in fear but Kid just narrowed his eyes. Sarah and I just looked at each other silently coming up with a plan as if something was to happen.

"Relax! I'm only joking" Stein chuckled amused. We all let out a sigh of relief, Sarah and I looked at each other amused at how close we had come to nearly doing our plan. "Now go to you're seats, class only just started a couple of minutes ago, Sarah you and Luna can sit anywhere you want to" The Professer said rather dismissively. Sarah walked up the steps to sit next to Kid who was sitting next to soul, soul was sitting next to a girl who was wearing a red tube top with a white tie, she had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. That must be Patty, one of Kid's partners he was telling us about. Next to her must be Liz. She had the same outfit on except her hair was long and darker than Patty's, Liz was also taller than Patty too. I naturally sat next to Sarah. The lesson was pretty simple itself but Stein wanted the weapons to do was nothing of the sort. The Professer thought if we could concentrate hard enough, we weapons might be able to see people souls and auras too. He asked the weapons to try with the miesters as their's would be the easiest soul to detect as we can resonate with them. As much as I tried, I couldn't see Sarah's soul. I saw a wee glimpse of her soul but it didn't last long as I had used up most of my energy.

Class finally ended for the day and Sarah and I met our new friends outside. Standing next to Soul was a girl with thin, dark blonde pigtails and nice, emerald green eyes. "Hi I'm Maka, Soul's miester" The girl held out her hand very friendly towards us. Sarah shook Maka's hand first "Hi, I'm Sarah this is my weapon and twin sister Luna" Sarah replied just as friendly. "It's good to meet you Maka" I said shaking her hand shyly. We then introduced ourselves to Liz and Patty. Liz was cool and friendly, where as Patty was hyper and happy. 'There all such perculier people but still lovely all the same. As far as I can tell, anyway' I added as an after thought. But Sarah trusted them too, so that was enough for me. We all started wandering around Death City chatting randomly, some how Soul and I ended up being at the back alone together. We were in a comfortable silence, neither of us needing to fill the silence with small talk. I was surprised when Soul finally said something "So, where are you from?" Soul asked curiously. Hmm. I never thought of him as the curious type. "We live in the outskirts of the city, we use to travel a lot with our Mum and Dad being on jobs nearly all the time but we finally settled there a couple of months ago" I said giving him more information than was needed. "Is that why you were home schooled?" He pressed on. "Well, partly" I said quietly. Soul looked like he was about to ask something again when "Are you guys coming?" Maka smiled and winked at us. We both blushed and jogged to catch up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to upload yesterday but my account was not working. I don't own Soul Eater, Only Sarah and Luna.**

 **Sarah's POV**

Once Luna and Soul had caught up with us -looking all weird and blushy- BlackStar suggested we should hang out at the Basketball court. Luna and I were actually quite good at basketball but judging be BlackStar's mischievous expression, I don't think that's what we were going to do. As I walked beside Kid he asked me random questions (mostly about symmetry) until suddenly he surprised me. "Why did you decide to attend the DWMA?" Kid asked formally. "Well, Luna and I have always wanted to go as long as we could remember, especially since our Mum and Dad went there. I think we were going to join when we were 14 but then-" I broke off not sure if I should tell him what happened. "Then?" Kid encouraged me. "Well-" Suddenly BlackStar cut me off, and that really pissed me off. "HAHAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR MY TRAP! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU BEAT ME, YOUR GOD" BlackStar ranted far too loudly for my liking. I finally noticed we were in a small basketball court that was quite basic with a bench and a wall of graffiti. "What?! I already bet you this morning! Want you're ass kicked again?" I said tauntingly. "What the hell?! You mean _I_ bet you this morning!" BlackStar yelled angrily back at me. "You want another fight Star butt?" I threatened him as we butted heads. "I could beat you any day, Symmetry freak!" BlackStar boasted. We kept glaring and growling at one another for what seemed like ages. "Um, actually... guys it was a draw?" I heard Luna's timid voice say as though it was a question. "It was NOT!" BlackStar and I protested. "Alright, alright. Calm it down, it's not cool guys. Why don't you have a rematch? But I want in on some action this time" Soul grinned his shark like teeth. Luna gave Soul a look that said -don't-encourage-them. "Okay fine, I'll have Soul and Maka on my team and since I'm nice you can have Kid, Liz and Patty" BlackStar said as though he was the most generous person in the world. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said defensively and threw BlackStar a death glare. "Nothing!" BlackStar gulped. "Patty, Liz!" Kid commanded them. "Right!" The twin pistols replied. I looked at Luna who was suddenly beside me, glaring at her feet 'Oh no she's in a bad mood' I thought worriedly, I hate it when she gets angry. She scowled at me, as though it was my fault we had to fight twice in one day. She sighed, sounding like a person who doesn't get payed enough and transformed.

 **Luna's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness and I could only see through what seemed like a little T.V screen. This always happens. When I turn into a weapon. BlackStar and Maka were in there battle stances and I could sense that Kid and Sarah were too. I calmed and prepared myself as Maka and BlackStar launched themselves at us for battle.

 **Sarah's POV**

'Okay, okay we've got this. Fighting alongside a grim reaper is easy right?' I tried to convince myself. I could feel Luna's soul wave length giving off calming vibes which helped me focus. Suddenly Maka swung Soul in a wide arc that I missed by a hair, by jumping in the air. As I was airborne I used the momentum to spin Luna and I around and kept spinning and spotting my head until, Luna's top scythe clashed with Maka's big red and black scythe that was Soul. We struggled there for a few seconds, neither one winning. Eventually Maka jumped back and was starting to prepare herself again. "Sarah, they are really good" Luna said in awe and worry at the same time. "I know, but so are we. Luna, Ribbon Scythe Mode" I ordered her, which made Maka stop her attack as she saw Luna transform. I heard Soul say "Wow" looking at Luna turn into two mini scythes attached by a ribbon. While Maka and Soul were distracted, I looked to see how Kid was doing. He looked frustrated as BlackStar kept blocking Patty and Liz's attacks by having Tsubki in her ninja sword mode, but BlackStar looked not in a good shape either. "Sarah!" Luna warned me, as Maka was coming at me. I only just has time to block as her scythe swung down at us. I was the one that jumped back this time. I lunged at Maka and made it look like I was aiming for the top, she went to block there leaving her legs winds open. "Maka you idiot-" Soul tried to warn her as I swung Luna around her legs and tripped her up and when I was about to make the winning move, I felt a sudden wind to late, as BlackStar was launched into me sending Luna and I flying.

 **Luna's POV**

I didn't see where Sarah had landed, I was quite far away from the rest of the group. I sighed in disappointment as we were about to win. 'If only BlackStar had'nt bumped into us' I thought frustrated. I went to stand up but suddenly my knees were in agony and I fell back down. I looked and saw my knees were bleeding and were covered in scrapes. I was wondering how that happened and I remembered that I had stupidly transformed while I was airborne for some reason. As I groaned at myself I looked to see where I was. I was in an cold and creepy alley, only then I realised how dark it was, as I looked up to the face of the grinning moon. I could just see the top of a basketball hoop so it wasn't that far a walk. Deciding not to be a wimp, I stood up and used the damp, brick wall for support. As I wobbled along and was nearly at the end of the alley, I heard a wild, growling that sounded vaguely familiar. Turning slowly and painfully I turned around to stare into the gaping eyeless sockets of a Kishen.

'I should probably scream or shout for help' I thought camly but my mouth could only open in horror as to what was in front of me. 'Why am I so scared?' I thought worriedly. I then realised I have never faced a Kishen without Sarah before. My knees were screaming in protest as I tried to walk backwards from the monster as fast as I could. It was tall as Lord Death himself, it also had teeth sharp as knives as it hissed at me. It's hair was as black as night that went down to it's ankles, it's fingers were claws as it dragged it's nails along the wall. I covered my ears in pain at the ear-piercing sound. 'Come on Luna! Fight back you idoit!' My sub-conscious yelled at me desperately. Standing on my wobbly legs I closed my eyes and calmed myself and focused. My pigtails started blowing around me as I transformed them into my ribbon scythe mode. Two miniature scythe's dangled down to my elbows attached to a ribbon, which then attached to my head. I opened my eyes and smirked at the Kishen running at me and I started to spin and twist as I started to kill the Kishen.

 **Stay tuned and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I **don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, apart from Sarah and Luna. I hope you like it :)**

 **Luna's POV**

Neither one of us were winning or losing. I had managed to damage the horrible beast a few times but it had done damage to me too. I was breathing hard and feeling my oily sweat run down my back, my knees had taken the most damage in this fight. I wanted to throw up at the sight of them, covered in gushing blood and filthy dirt. The Kishen roared in fury and jumped at me in one last final attempt to eat my soul. I closed my eyes in defeat and shame losing a fight to such a disgraceful creature. I had accepted my fate.

 **Sarah's POV**

"Where's Luna?" I asked sitting up rubbing my shouder that ached from the fall. I couldn't see her anywhere, I know I had let her go while we were in the air but I didn't think she would land _that_ far away. I saw BlackStar stand up a few feet away from me looking pissed. When he noticed me scowling at him, he smiled at me sheepishly. "Are you alright?" Maka asked and held out her hand to help me stand up. "My shoulder is sore but I think it will be fine" I smiled at Maka and thanked her for helping me up. "BlackStar!" Tsubaki yelled and hugged him. "I'm fine, I'm fine" He assured Tsubaki. I gave him a sarcastic look that said -mmhmm- when he started limping. "Uh, guys where's Luna?" Liz asked worried as the rest of them came over. "I let go of her by mistake when this idiot" I glared at BlackStar "banged into us and sent us flying" I said getting angry remembering the whole event. "It wasn't my fault! Kid was the one that sent me flying" BlackStar protested, as it looked like Kid was about to join the argument, Soul jumped in "Cool it guys, you can sort this out later. Right now we need to find Luna" Soul said quite concerned. I raised my eyebrow at him in curiosity but decided this was not the right time for that. "Right. Kid, Liz and Patty go with Sarah and look over there" Maka said pointing down the street. "Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and I will go up this way" Maka said taking charge. We all said our goodbyes and promised to meet back up here soon. 'I've got a bad feeling' I said as my twin senses twisted worriedly. We started to hear growling that sounded only too familiar. I looked at Kid pleading as I said "Kid may I please use one of the sisters to battle what is ever in that ally" I asked desperately. "If you did I wouldn't be able to help you it would be...unsymmetrical" Kid said as he cringed. "Come on Kid just this one time" Liz tried to persuade him. "Gah!" Kid winced just thinking about it. "I promise I will make it symmetrical" I said determined. He raised his eyebrow when he heard the plan but agreed as he commanded Liz and Patty to turn into their weapon forms.

He handed me Liz saying it might be easier for me to use her. I knew I could of used either one of them as they are sisters too and we both understand the love between sisters and how much we wanted to protect one another, and that was enough it's self. Kid gave me a few pointers on how to use them but I know I would still be depending him a lot. We ran into the alley with the twin pistols in our hands. We saw the revolting Kishen about to attack someone. I then wrapped my left arm around Kid's waist, Kid put his right arm around my waist and Liz and Patty started to shooting. We were perfectly symmetrical. It was already a bit injured so it didn't take long until the Kishen's bloody, red soul hovered in the air and was waiting to be eaten. I finally looked at the person who was on the ground groaning. Her white hair was darkened by blood on her scalp, her arms were covered in scrapes and bruises. The girl stood up unsteadily on her feet and turned around. I wasn't surprised to see it was my twin sister.

 **Luna's POV**

I turned around and smiled a small smile "Hey" I said worried about what all four of them were going to say. Sarah smirked "You thought you could take it all by yourself?" I shook my head at Sarah as to how she had came up with a ridiculous conclusion. "No. I had no other choice, I knew I would lose but I accepted it the challenge anyway. I could not decline so cowardly" I said trying to make it sound like a resonable decision. Patty started giggling and Liz just shook her head. "You and you're pride" Sarah rolled her eyes at me but hugged me tightly. My knees were still in pain so I tried to flex them discreetly without them noticing. I could fix them when I got home. Of course though I had forgotten that there was a grim reaper here, who doesn't miss anything. "Luna, what happened to your knees?" Kid asked narrowing his eyes at me. "It's uh, just a scratch. Damn that pesky Kishen" I shook a fist comically trying to laugh. No one was laughing. Not even Patty. "Those gashes are quite deep" Patty said awed as her bright eyes widened. Sarah looked down at them and nodded in agreement. "We should get Doctor Medusa to check them out, you'll have to wait till morning though" Liz said wondering what that Doctor did at night. "Okay" I sighed even more tired now. "We'll tell the others she is alright" Kid said generously. "Thank you Kid" Sarah smiled at him. I noticed how Kid blushed when she said that.

The next morning leaving our apartment we bumped into Soul and Maka learning that there appartment was right next to ours. I had to put my arms around Soul and Maka to help me up the steps to the academy as Sarah was too small to help me. I thanked them but still blushed embarrassed at all the fuss they were all making. I had bandaged my knees the best I could last night but it still didn't stop them from having bursts of pain. We finally made it to the medical room where I met Doctor Medusa, she seemed nice and had lovely blonde hair and gold eyes. Though Sarah kept frowning over in her direction as she worked on my knees. I told Sarah to get to class and she finally i convinced her to go. "Well Luna, you will be perfectly fine, just stay here until you feel the pain die down" Medusa smiled at me kindly. "Thank you" I smiled back at the lovely woman.

 **Medusa POV**

'The twin daughters of Rin and Maya Fountain' I thought in disgust how there parents tried to kill me twelve years ago but when I threatened their daughters they cowardly surrendered. 'Oh how I wish I could see their faces if they saw I was here with them right now!' I thought gleefully. 'I must wait though, Stein has become suspicious of me' I thought to myself bitterly. '"The time is near" I laughed out loud miraculously forgetting all about little Luna who was still in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for reviewing :). There will be major backstory in the next chapter. This is the Super Written exam episode. I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Only Sarah and Luna.**

 **Luna POV**

I yawned as I walked into the already crowded classroom. The atmosphere felt off, everyone looked determined and some people looked nervous. As I sat next to Sarah I saw her chatting to Kid about some sort of test. I looked down at the board and nearly fell off the bench. 'Test in three days!' I moaned in my head. That means I'm going to have to study. As I was about to run out the classroom in fear, Professer Stein burst in the classroom on his chair as though it was a racing car. "Alright people. I'm sure as you know there isn't much time remaining. In three short days you will all be taking the general test for miesters and weapons: The Super Written Exam. I assume you have all been studying for it. Just to warn you, I wrote the test questions this year, if you studied the materials you should be fine, if not you may have a problem. In either case good luck, K. Class is dismissed!" Stein jumped off the some-what stage on his chair but his chair got caught on the door and he tipped over, no one seemed to notice or they had just gotten used to it. "We have only been here two weeks and we have to do a stupid test" I grumbled to no one in particular. Sarah had heard me "It will be easy! And plus there has been these rumours going around if you get the highest score you're weapon or -if you are a weapon- you are destined to become a death scythe!" Sarah said excitedly jumping up and down. "Let me guess, you are going to get the highest score?" I asked sarcastically as we made our way out of the classroom. She ignored my tone "Yeah! I am quite intelligent you know" Sarah said matter of factly. I had to agree with her she always got the higher marks on tests back home, but she did study a lot for it. I, however studied last minute but still got quite good test scores. When Sarah and I got out the classroom, I gasped in shock to who was outside it. He had dark red shoulder length hair and blue crystal eyes, he was wearing a dull coloured green shirt with a black blazer and trousers. 'It's Lord Death's weapon!' I thought excitedly. He is so cool, I've never met an actual death scythe! Well apart from Dad. Sarah raised her eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at her and had to explain who he is. "That's him?" Sarah said in disbelief, I couldn't blame her. He was doing weird actions, flailing his arms about. Stein then appeared beside him "What on earth are you doing Spirit?" Stein asked curiously, 'Oh so this is not his usual behaviour' I thought exchanging a look with Sarah. "I'm sending positive energy to Maka, so she will do well on the test" Spirit said still making weird noises. "Okay..." Stein said weirded out, obviously thinking this was not going to help what so ever. "Anything else?" Spirit asked him, wanting to continue. "No, continue" Professer Stein said, still watching him. Stein then looked at us and shrugged his shoulders.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, they said they were going to stay home and study for three days, which Soul and I looked at each other and nearly fainted just thinking about studying for three days straight. Suddenly Soul was grinning for some reason, which lead me to think he was up to no good or was going to be. Liz and Patty were excited for there first ever test, where as Kid said he will not need to study since he was a grim reaper after all. BlackStar and Sarah were arguing (as usual) about who was going to get the highest mark and they started fighting like little children, throwing insults back at each other. 'They all must be smart to be in the EAT class, what if I get the lowest mark?' I thought nervously. 'No! I can't think like that. I can do this!' I thought changing my mind.

"I can't do THIS!" I practically screamed in frustration. 'Damn it!' I thought starting at the clock. It was nearly midnight and this was the last night. I had tried to study so hard the past three days but I still didn't feel ready, I had even tried to come up with a song to remeber a certain question. Sarah however, had been humming all day long, she had finished revising a day ago. Though much to my gratitude she had helped me a bit, so all in all I had done the best I can. 'I'll ace this' I thought feebly. Kishens I could handle,but tests were a completely different story. Sighing I got up from my desk and lay on my purple bed and stared at my black and white striped wallpaper and I calmed myself, willing myself to sleep a dreamless sleep for once.

"SARAH! WAKE UP! IT'S THE FRICKEN TEST! THE TEST IS COMING!" I shouted panicking, running about the plain house trying to get ready. We hadn't had much time to decorate the house yet, but we were getting there, with the red couch and the black and white tiled floor. "I KNOW! OH MY DEATH!" Sarah then joined me at getting ready, running around manically. We finally jumped out the front door were Soul and Maka were there waiting for us. "Are you guys alright? We could hear you shouting from next door" Soul said raising his eyebrow. "Pfft. We're fine, cool as a cucumber, right Sarah?" I said composing myself. Sarah nodded and smiled at Maka and Soul better composed than me.

"I'll be proctoring your exam today" Sid the zombie informed us all sitting in the classroom. Sarah and I has met Sid last week, he had dropped papers and we helped him pick them up. He claimed when he was a man he was never this clumsy. We were both apprehensive at first as we both watch lots of shows on T.V about zombies, but we soon warmed up to him. "Just one more thing before we get started" Sid then was interupted by Tsubaki "Woah! BLACKSTAR!" She yelled, her face in horror. BlackStar was hung by his shirt on the black board his body covered in blood and bruises. Sid continued "A certain idiot decided to sneak into Professer Stein's laboratory last night, to steal the exam. So don't be an idiot like this guy" I covered my mouth to hide my laugh as I cough, Sarah's mouth was twitching, threatening to becoming a smile at the stupid assassin. "You'll have sixty minutes keep your eyes on your own paper. Start writing!" Sid yelled at us. I had answered a couple of the first questions there were multiple choice so it was easy. It had not even been five minutes when "ACHOO!" I looked down to see Soul kneeling in his unwear, they were baby blue and covered in bones. I blushed looking and turned my head away trying not to look at his muscular chest, with his big scar running diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. "Are you sure this is everything you have?" Sid asked him. 'Oh so he covered himself in cheat sheets, why didn't I think of that?' I thought frustrated. "What?! You want to take my underwear too?!" Soul snapped at him. My cheeks warmed even more at the thought of that. "Go back to you're seat, but this is the only other chance you're gonna get" Sid warned him. "Yeah,yeah" Soul replied not caring. A few girls giggled as he walked back to his seat. I might of been one of them. 'Oh, the test!' I bent down and continued with the test hurriedly, scared I would run out of time. I was halfway through the test when I heard Kid saying something like "It's not neat enough" I peered round Sarah who was to distracted by the test to notice. Kid was still trying to write his name. Wow. "Giraffe, giraffe, I love giraffes" Patty sang while drawing something. Okay... the tests back home were never this weird. "Excuse me, Sid? I'm all finished" The guy named Ox said obnoxiously. I saw Sarah and Liz glare at him, where as Maka just looked determined. "Just read a book or something" Sid said rather dissmissvly. 'I need to hurry up!' I thought as I started to sweat. "Ten minutes remaining!" Sid yelled at the whole class. 'Okay only a few more questions!' My heart beat racing. "All done! Woo hoo, so pretty" At first I thought Patty was talking about her test but when I looked she had actually made a paper giraffe. "Better watch out, I can break you're neck" Patty said threatning the giraffe, I silently laughed. Where as Kid was in an even worse state than before. "I'm useless garbage. Horrible, disgusting person who doesn't deserve to live another day" Kid said sobbing but he had been rubbing at the paper to hard and it ripped. His face went into horror, he slapped his cheeks yelling and his whole face gave out blood as he fainted to the floor. "Uh...Sid, Kid just collapsed" Soul said concerned. "Let him be" Sid said ovbiously unconcerned. I finally finished the last question and looked over at Sarah. By the looks of it, she had finished quite some time ago. She smirked at me, and I childishly stuck my tongue at her. "What?! It's you're stupid autograph!" Soul yelled startling us. Then suddenly a ruler went flying into his face by Sid "You two! Be quiet or die. Test is almost over" Sid told the class. Soul yelled in anger and frustration. I then looked at BlackStar and saw he had wrote his name in blood, he saw me looking and gave me a thumbs up. 'What the hell?' I thought exasperated. "You have ten seconds" Sid informed us. I looked at Kid still on the ground, Sarah was checking to see if he was still alive. Liz was leaning over trying to pluck Ox's one hair on the back of his head. "Five seconds left" Sid warned us. I looked at Maka who looked confident and Tsubaki who looked like she had done well. "Test is over!" Sid shouted as Liz plucked the hair and Patty broke the giraffe's neck. "Victory!" Patty yelled holding the poor giraffe up with its broken neck. "Victory!" Liz echoed her sister holding the tiny hair up in air as though it was a trophy.

As it turned out Maka got the highest score, Sarah had came third. I had came behind Tsubaki, 20th. I phoned Mum and Dad and gave them the news. "That's amazing honey!" My Mum said excitedly. "Why didn't you get nineteenth, Luna?" My Dad asked jokingly. "Rin!" My Mum said annoyed. "It was only a joke!" My Dad said defensively. They continued with what they claimed was a discussion for a while. "I got to go bye Mum and Dad!" I said sweetly rolling my eyes at their argument. "Luna wait! The anniversary party for the DWMA we were invited so we will see you then!" My Mum said enthusiastic, my Dad however groaned as like me he wasn't very sociable. "Oh, okay see you then, bye!" I hung up on them too early by mistake. Oops. 'That is going to be embrassing' I thought of how my famous parents will be attending the party next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is what you have all been waiting for, I hope you like it :). I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

 **Sarah's POV**

As class finished for the day I could hardly contain my excitement for tonight, Luna just looked at me and rolled her eyes. In celebration of getting good scores we girls are having a sleepover at our apartment. I had suggested the idea and everyone thought it was a good idea, apart from Luna as she was a bit of loner sometimes but she agreed to do it, to keep everyone happy. As we descended down the endless steps of the DWMA Patty was singing to herself, Luna was dancing down the steps quite gracefully, beside me Liz and Maka were talking about activities to do tonight, I noticed Soul's gaze upon Luna as she twirled more happy than usual and BlackStar and Kid were talking about something 'Excalibur' well, I say talking more like cringing and groaning in annoyance.

I decided to make some snacks especially for tonight, I made nachos and other chocolate do-da's that my Dad had taught me to make before we left home claiming if we want to survive we must not only kill kishens and witches but also know how to cook, though Luna was to lazy to learn so most of the cooking was left to me. While I was busy making appetisers, Luna was a whirlwind cleaning everything as she went past, afraid our guests would think our apartment unclean, because we did not have that much furniture there was loads of room when Luna laid down the blow-up beds and yoga mats. We were already in our PJs even though it was barely seven o'clock yet, me wearing cute black shorts and a loose, bright white t-shirt with the DWMA logo on it and Luna wearing a small midnight blue nightgown. "Knock! Knock!" I sure I heard Patty shout from outside our door, I opened the door as any gracious hostess would do. "Welcome to our humble home" I said ever so dramatically. Patty giggled in her blue traditional pyjamas and Liz smiled in her matching pair. 'Hm, must of been Kid' I thought amused staring at their symmetrical PJs. Next came Maka and Tsubaki, Maka wearing a old fashioned, yellow Asian style pajamas, where as Tsubaki wore a long pale blue nightgown with a lilac cardigan. We all started chatting randomly at first, I think they liked the snacks as must of it was gone by the next hour, as I went to fill up their glasses, I heard Liz say something to Luna that made my stomach tighten in uneasiness "You never really did say why you decided to join the DWMA so late" I heard Luna laugh nervously at the some what of a statement. I came back though and I could see that all our guests souls were curious about us as ever. It looked like Luna was about to come up with an excuse when Liz cut her off "Come on it's okay, we told you guys about our backgrounds" Liz said chiding us. I had to admit she was right, Liz and Patty had told us how they practically grew up on the streets and what had happened to them and if it not for Kid they would still be out there doing Death knows what. Tsubaki told us about her life before she met BlackStar and how her brother used to be the legendary enchanted sword until a few months ago. Maka had also told us about her 'good for nothing' Papa and how he had cheated on her Mom, she also told us about her Mom, though we knew who she is, she is quite famous after all. I sat down next to Luna on the inflatable bed across from the others and took a deep breath.

"It happened twelve years ago now, my Mother and Father were on a mission" I was surprised to find my voice hardly above a whisper "we were only four or five years old at the time, the mission they were given was to kill a witch who had been doing horrible experiments on children and abducting them for research" I took another shaky breath and Luna squeezed my hand for comfort as I continued "we should of stayed in the house but we were young and curious, still trying to grasp at the wonderful yet terrible world around us. We watched from what our parents thought was a safe distance, and we started watching the violent fight" the bad part was coming and I could see it in all of there faces they knew it too. "Our Parents were not winning but neither was the witch but in the end she got the advantage" I saw Luna's lip curl in disgust as I called the witch she, Luna believed that wiches don't deserve such courtesy. "The witch saw us and she held us against our will, my Mum and Dad begged her to let us go but she just laughed in their faces. She claimed in punishment for ever trying to kill her she would put a curse souly on one of us. It was me" whatever they had been expecting, it clearly was not this, the shock and fury at what the witch had done was evident on their faces. "At first we did not understand the curse, the witch had given me an enormous soul, which I am sure you have noticed" I said looking at Maka, who nodded in understanding. "She enlarged it making it powerful, so we forgot it over the years thinking of it rather a blessing than a curse but when Luna and I tried to resonate for the first time when we were fourteen, my soul nearly absorbed Luna's, my soul was too big for anyone to handle. I-I...nearly k-killed... Luna that day" I blubbered finishing as tears rolled down my checks remembering how it felt when my soul sucked in Luna's and how she had immediately turned back to her human form and how she was pale as paper and also how she did not wake up when I called her name and shaked her shoulders.

"It's alright now, silly Sarah" Luna said lightly patting my arm, trying to brighten the mood as I began to regain composure and come out of my flashback. The room was silent, not even Patty was humming as usual. "Guys seriously we are fine now" Luna said not liking the depressing atmosphere. They all nodded and smiled a sad smile but what was best about that was that they never said the line 'I am so sorry' we had gotten sick of it a long time ago, as though it was their fault what happened, happened. We didn't want their pity genuine or not. I was glad when Tsubaki finally said something "So can you resonate or..." She said trailing off quite awkwardly not sure if she had offended us or not. "We can, but we can't do it for very long we just have to be careful" Luna replied smiling a little. After that I sort of causually changed the subject, guessing they were unsure of what to say next. The rest of the night was the most fun I had in a long time, we gossiped, played truth or dare and Patty had a major sugar rush to everyone's amusement. Finally exhausted out both emotionally and physically I fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week but here is! The DWMA anniversary party Episode 18. I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, only Luna, Sarah, Rin and Maya. Enjoy :)**

 **Sarah's POV**

"Come on Luna! We're gonna be late! We promised to meet them outside the academy, plus we have to get Mum and Dad inside" I shouted at her for the millionth time. It had only took me half an hour to slip on the short, angel, white dress with black ink faded flowers on and just let my hair loose and curly. Where as Luna was nearly on a hour, I rolled my eyes at my sister and she says I have perfection issues. Finally she came down the black and white checkered hallway in a semi, long midnight, blue dress with a sparkly belt round her waist. Like me her shoes were causal she was wearing sparkly combat boots as I was wearing sparkly baseball shoes. We didn't care what people thought about our shoe choices, you never know what might happen.

As we climbed up the stairs in our sensble shoes an array of dazzling fireworks lit up the dark, ominous sky, making the DWMA looking even more mysterious than usual. There was a lot of part go-eras in elaborate get-ups getting ready to party the night away. There was a buzz in the air that was electrifying the night's air, making everyone even more excited about celebrating the anniversary. When we finally made it to the top we saw Maka and Soul just arriving. Maka looked lovely in a purple, wild berry dress with mild pink ruffles gathered at the bottom. Soul was looking handsome in a classic tuxedo, this was confirmed when Luna's cheeks redned gazing at Soul as though he was the sun. We then saw BlackStar and Tsubaki standing next to them, Tsubaki looking pretty in a lime green dress and her hair in a fancy up do. BlackStar looked on their other hand as though he was forced in the suit by a rabid bear, it was barely staying on him. "Over hear guys!" Patty shouted from the from the front of the entrance waving her hand. As we made our way over there, I noticed Liz and Patty were in matching, shiny red track suits. 'Kid' I thought exasperated and laughed in my head not wanting to seem rude. "Hey look at these guys. There dressed up all fancy pants" Liz said generously. Kid then broke me out of my thoughts by what he was wearing. It was some sort of white tuxedo, decorated by his usual skull broach. He was absolutely breath taking. As I oogled at him I raised my eyes to his face, he seemed troubled, lost in thought. When I was about to ask Maka bet me to the chase. "What's wrong Kid? You don't seem very excited" Maka asked concerned. Kid looked suprised and them smiled a weak smile "Oh...I'm sorry" Kid said apologetically still kind of out of it. I was about to ask again when BlackStar jumped in "I'm so hungry" He moaned as his suit jacket went further down his arm. "How gentlemanly" Kid echoed my thoughts. "Anyway everybody, thank you so much for coming. Tonight we celebrate the founding of the DWMA. Please come inside, my Father will be giving his greeting shortly" Kid motioned for us to go inside. I looked at his face and he still looked bothered by something. When I was about to demand he tell me, I was brought into a bone crushing hug. "My girls!" I heard a familiar voice gush as I looked up into our Mum's face.

 **Luna's POV**

It took several minutes before we could convince our Mum to let us go, I swear I nearly saw tears form in her deep blue eyes. Our Dad then found us and gave us a softer hug and beamed at us sweeping his same blinding white hair as mine out of his strawberry chocolate eyes. They looked younger than ever tonight, our Mum wearing a Black, velvet dress that hugged her knees and a aqua blue pendant around her throat, her black night curly hair running down her back emphasising how tall she was. However our Dad was still taller in his black tuxedo with a white bow tie and waist coat. They bombarded us with questions like: how was school? We're we eating well? Who are your friends? Are the teachers nice? And so on. Our parents were finally silenced by Lord Death greeting everyone. "Yo! Hey! Hiya! Thanks for coming! Great to see you! Okay, well that's all about I have to say. Have a great time!" Lord Death said cheerfully. "He hasn't changed at all, has he?" Our Father muttered in amusement, I sniggered in agreement. Kid then cleared his throat and stepped forward. "All, if I might speak as well. Thank you for taking the time to come here. Tonight at this gala, we celebrate something all dear to our hearts, the founding of our academy. If you will kindly indulge me, I Death The Kid would like to say a few words" Kid paused briefly. 'Here we go' I thought exasperated at how long this was going to be. Kid had then continued but was then interrupted by a very obnoxious assassin "YAHOO! IT'S ME IN ALL MY GLORY! THE ONE AND ONLY AMAZING BLACKSTAR! YEAH!" BlackStar shouted loud enough to wake up the dead, while he said his 'almighty' speech he was hanging on a curtain behind Kid, his hand going round and round like a merry go round. Kid then continued "Of course this is all thanks to-" Kid was then cut off again by BlackStar. "HEAR ME PEOPLE! IT'S ME WITH A CAPITAL M, I'M THE ONLY ONE BIG ENOUGH TO CAPITALISE ME!" The big-mouthed assassin yelled louder than ever. Kid then attempted again to get back to his speech "Anyway as I was saying-" Kid stopped this time because BlackStar started laughing like a manic who should be in a mental asylum. Kid lost it and grabbed the miester off the curtain and kicked his foot in BlackStar's face. They started yelling and fighting each other in front of everyone, on the stage. Kid broke away and was on his hands and knees, I faintly heard him say he wanted to die. I looked at Sarah who looked annoyed and she told she was going to see if Kid was okay. Lord Death then continued as if nothing happened "Well, is this a party or isn't it? There's a band and lots of food. So eat, sing, dance. Do the hokey pokey, whatever your in the mood for" Lord Death finished clasping his hands innocently.

I finally got the chance to really see what the hall looked like, it wasn't to elaborate but still fit for a party. There was loads of lights illuminating the dance floor and a few party decorations dotting around everywhere. There was huge food table at one end of the dance floor, BlackStar has wasted no time to get there. The band was on the stage playing a catchy jive music, that made me want to dance, I was going to ask Sarah but she was dancing with Kid and they somehow made it look symmetrical. Sarah and Kid looked like they were having a good time, that made me smile. I had seen Soul go out to the balcony I was going to go there but then Maka went and I didn't want to interrupt them, no matter how much it pained me. My Mum and Dad were dancing like professionals around the hall, casting all looks on the infamous weapon and miester couple tear up the dance floor. As I stood at the side looking at all the dancers twirling having fun, I noticed Doctor Medusa and Professor Stein dancing together. 'Well I never saw that coming' I thought suprised. There dance seemed pleasant at first as Stein smiled and Medusa looked embarrassed. Suddenly though, like flicking a switch Medusa's face twisted into a disturbing smile and Stein smiled even more. Something about Medusa's face seemed familiar when she smiled like that, like a distant dream. My Mum and Dad then joined me exhausted from there talented jive, my Mother excused herself to the bathroom. I don't know if the smile triggered my next question but I asked anyway "Dad..." I started cautiously, as my parents were very sensitive about the curse topic. My Dad looked at me with his curious brown eyes "What was the name of the witch that...um" I didn't need to continue, his posture went rigid as he understood what I was getting at. "I think it was...Medusa, why?" My Dad cringed as he said the name. It felt like the whole world went silently as I stared at Medusa with my eyes wide open in shock and fear. The last time I checked I'm pretty sure Medusa is not a common name. My Dad started to shake my shoulders "Luna? Luna?!" My Dad grew more panicked. I tried to open my mouth to tell him but it could only open in horror. My Dad mumbled something about getting a glass of water, I just nodded as he went away hurriedly. 'I should tell someone' I thought just as Sid came round the corner bloodied and bruised shouting at the top of his lungs "Stein! Hurry everyone get out of here immediately!"

 **Sarah's POV**

I had lost track of time laughing and staring into pure, golden eyes when I heard Sid shouting. Kid and I rushed over there. The others soon joined us including Stein we surrounded Sid in a semi circle. "Are you okay?" Professer Stein said taking in Sid's beaten-up appearance as he clutched the wall for support. "Yeah...but I'm not sure how. We ran into an ambush, I dove underground before the blast but I barley got away. What we need to do now is to get everybody out of here" Sid paused quite dramatically. "It's a trap. This is the day they have been waiting for, when Lord Death leaves his mirror and all of the students and teachers are in one place" Sid grunted. 'Wait so who is they?' I thought curiously as Stein took in a quick breath. "Medusa!" Stein whipped his head round at the doctor. I looked just in time to see her do a front handspring of the balcony. "What in the world is going on?!" I yelled frustrated. I gasped at the same time as Maka as we both sensed a un-humane soul outside we looked at each other eyes wide. "What? What is this?" Stein said sounding frustrated as me. The whole building started to shake like it was an earthquake but that couldn't be right you never get earthquakes here. I observed in wonder as Sid brought out his weapon as it started to glow, as both their souls started to resonate. "What's going on?" BlackStar said still clutching a chicken wing in his hand. Everyone started questioning what was happening apart from Luna who looked strangely haunted as though she would not sleep for weeks, I was about to question her when I sensed something else like a sort o f sucking motion. "What's going on? I'm sensing something" Maka said also feeling the weird sensation. "I can feel a spacious warping...that's it! There locking us in" Stein said answering our question. I had barely time to process this when Sid yelled "Here we go! FORT BURIAL!". Ten stone coffins appeared as I fell backwards into one of them, I screamed in surprise as I heard Sid's last words " We're counting on you to protect the DWMA" As he fell to the floor and the light faded away.

I flipped my body so I could land on my feet. Well that depends if there is an end to this endless grave. Finally I reached the bottom an landed on my feet graceful as a cat. Everyone was already there the weapons rubbing there sore sides as the miesters looked around alert. "The miesters landed on their feet and the weapons didn't. I guess we really are different" Soul said bitterly. I thought it was an odd comment to make as I helped Luna to her feet. We were in a dingy hallway, by how plain it looks and were we came from I made an obvious thought as I calculated we must be under the school. "I'm sensing some witch souls up there. One, two...eight of them. And the demon sword also" Kid said gravely. The academy shook again as though it was warning us. "Listen up kids, we have an emergency on our hands. Below the DWMA sleeps a Kishen, the source of all madness in the world." Stein shocked us with such a statement. It didn't make sense, how could a Kishen be under the school? I was starting to get really creeped out and nervous as Stein continued "You should know our school nurse Medusa is a witch. She snuck into the academy to revive the Kishen. We must stop this at all costs" That part made a bit more sense as I remembered the first time I saw her I couldn't see her soul and of course she just vaulted off the balcony. "Doctor Medusa is actually a witch? That's crazy" Maka said confused. "And this Kishen too, how is something like that underneath the school?" Soul added on. Kid then spoke up "It's true. My Father explained everything to me. In order to keep the Kishen sleeping safe and sound, my Father can not ever leave the academy" This is what must of been bothering Kid, he had avoided the question while we were dancing, I understood now. If everyone where to find out there would be a panic but it hurt still he didn't trust me to tell me. "Huh? So there's a reason why Lord Death never goes anywhere? I always thought he wasn't much of a people person" BlackStar said glad finally he knew why Lord Death never leaves. "Let's get moving, we can't let Sid's quick thinking go to waste. All of you follow me, I'll take us to the entrance that leads underground" Stein said hurrying us.

We stopped in front of an entrance that had two symmetrical statues at each side, they were weirdly shaped with a red eye in the middle of each of them. This hallway was even more depressing than the last one, it was dark and smelled like people had not been down here in a long time. "This is the entrance we need. Our enemy is powerful. If you aren't prepared for what lies ahead, you may die" Stein said his tone hollow as a skeleton's eye sockets as I shifted uncomfortably. "If you wanna turn around, you better do it now" Stein said as he lit up his cigarette. No way I was going back, I was not missing this. By Luna's determined expression and everybody else's they agreed with me. "Are you ready to fight fear itself? Will you cross beyond the door? Let your souls make a decision for you" Stein told us. We had all changed into our combat gear getting ready for what was about to come. "We're coming" Maka answered for all of us. "Good" Stein smiled as though we were not about to possibly die.

 **Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it people, this is when all the action starts, episode 19. I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. I only own Sarah and Luna, my OCs.**

 **Sarah's POV**

Before we went through the gate Proffesor Stein asked all the weapons to transform, they all did so. Though Luna's face still looked strangely haunted by something, I asked her what was wrong and she replied to me with a dead look in her eyes "There is no time left. Whatever you do, don't think about it and don't be stupid". Before I could question her further she transformed, ending the conversation. 'That was weird, even for her. What the hell did she mean?' I thought frustrated. As we passed through the gate, we saw on the other side that there was stone steps descending down into an even lower ground than this one. We all started running down the ever-lasting steps apart from Kid who was riding his hover board. 'I would like to ride that one day' I thought imagining him teaching me, my cheeks warmed at the thought. Maka then broke me out of my fantasy. "Hey Kid, how did Lord Death seal away this Asura guy in the first place?" Maka asked to kill the time as we ran down the endless staircase. "My Father tore off Asura's skin and made a tightly sealed bag out of it and stuffed Asura inside. Then he rooted his own soul and body in Death city to keep the Kishen from ever breaking free" Kid informed us of the grimm but happy ending story, I felt Luna shiver in disgust at the thought of the skin being pulled off. "And because of that Lord Death can never leave the city?" BlackStar asked but was interrupted by Maka. "What if the seal is broken? And then the Kishen managed to get free? Would Lord Death be able to go wherever he wanted?" Maka asked theorising the outcome we did not want. Stein then jumped into the conversation. "That wouldn't work. Lord Death has attached his soul to this town, I suppose you could say he has become one with Death city". "So it's like he is trapped inside himself" Maka said coming to a conclusion. "If he wanted to go somewhere he would have to find a way of giving the city legs and I don't really find that happening any time soon, do you?" Professor Stein mused. We finally made it down the last of the steps and I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. Luna's soul wavelength seemed more focused and determined now, it's almost as though she hadn't acted all werid earlier. Stein then brought me out of my thoughts as he turned to face us. "You can't imagine how disastrous things will be if the Kishen is revived. It's madness is like the plague" Our teacher warned us gravely as we all got closer and closer towards our goal.

We continued walking in a determined silence, it was a nice quiet but obviously BlackStar could not handle it. "We've gone a pretty long way now. Hey Maka, Sarah can you sense any witch souls up ahead with the little gift of yours?" BkackStar asked us. I shook my head at the obvious answer as to why we haven't sensed them yet. "Their soul protects are probably on right now" Maka answered for us both. I gave BlackStar a duh look behind his back. "Oh. Alright. That's lame. Sensing stuff is the only thing you guys are half decent at" BlackStar said insultingly. "You really know how to piss me off" Maka and I said in unison in a dangerous tone. I would beat him up for saying that but now was not the time. Suddenly Maka gasps and halts to an immediate stop, making me bang into her. "Huh? What?" BlackStar said getting alert. Then I sensed it too a vaguely familiar soul I had only met once. "Professor Stein, I've got something. It's a soul just beyond theses shadows, there's someone there. I know that soul...I'm sure of it. That nasty, despicable feeling. Papa" Maka said disgusted as Spirit came out of the shadows and waved awkwardly. "I'm not nasty. Or despicable" Spirit said saddened. "How did you manage to to escape from the trap they set up?" Stein asked curiously. "When it comes to chasing a woman, no one is faster than I am" Spirit said winking. Kid, BlackStar, Maka and I all cringed at the statement. Stein rolled his eyes "I should of guessed. I am glad to see you though, I wasn't sure how much I'd be able to do without my weapon around" Stein smiled at his childhood friend. "So what've we got? Are they up ahead?" Professor Stein asked Maka's Dad. "Uh-huh. Lying there and waiting for us" Spirit smiled as though they were going to greet us like old friends. Spirit then transformed into his weapon form, it was like a thin, grey cross but Spirit had not yet added the scythe on yet. My father sometimes did that, he waited to just before he and my Mum were about to attack to add his scythe, a battle strategy I still don't understand. "Listen up. From this point forward there is no telling what could happen. It would be best for weapons not to turn into human form during the battle. When your vulnerable, a single blow could be the end of you" Professor Stein informed the weapons they all understood. "That means especially you Luna" Professor Stein said as everyone narrowed their eyes at my weapon, including me. "Is no one ever going to let me live that down?" Luna said as she appeared on the top scythe embarrassed by how she had transformed in mid air back into her human form and then landed right in front of a nearby Kishen. I shuddered at the memory of how bash and battered she had looked and if Kid and I hadn't come sooner she would of died. "Nope, not for a long time" Everyone replied to Luna breaking me out of my flashback. We continued walking down the dark, mysterious, brick hallway until BlackStar broke the silence again. "Why are they up there waiting for us? I thought they were on their way to the Kishen" BalckStar asked confused. To be fair I had been wondering that too. "No. They would have left someone behind for protection" Stein said just as BlackStar paused reflexively ". Hey did you hear something?" BlackStar said on high alert again. "Hear what?...Yeah I heard that" Maka said as we all heard something padding softly off the ground, it almost sounded like rain pattering off a roof. "It sounds like footsteps to me" Kid said classifying the sound as it came closer and closer. "So they are finally showing themselves. Who's it gonna be?" BlackStar said almost in a excited and cocky tone. "Someone who will be able to defend themselves and attack multiple opponents, someone who can attack simultaneously, someone who will make make absolute sure not to let any of us through, no matter what" Stein said evaluating. Luna's emotions changed again to anger but she suppressed it that best she could but I still felt it, I tightened my grip on her in nervousness. Suddenly a woman appeared dressed in black with snake tattoos twisting up her arm, her sandy hair in a pleat in front of her calm, smirking face. Doctor Medusa. The Witch. "How lovely to see you all again" The cold hearted witch smiled at us warmly.

Medusa's soul was huge it was a dark purple covered in some sort of black arrows at the top. It was so big it made me gasp in fear. 'That smile' I thought looking at it how it looked familiar her lips streaching so wide it makes anyone wonder how her lips don't split in pain. Then it felt like a puzzle piece was placed in my head that had been missing for years. There was a ringing in my ears as I felt the colour drain from my already pale face. I started to tremble but I suppressed it and kept my cool as I continued to panic in my head. Medusa. The witch that cursed me, then it hit me. Luna must of found out and she had tried to warn me not to freak out and not go and attack her out of revenge. Luna sensed me losing it "Sarah not now" Luna hissed at me as my vision started to go black but I blinked away trying my best to stop from fainting. Thankfully Professor Stein started talking, taking my attention away from the witch. "Alright, here is how I think it's gonna break down. For the most part we can anticipate our enemies move. The first road block is gonna be Medusa, the demon sword will be the second barrier, after that the remaining two will be making their way to the Kishen. The werewolf Maka and the others fought before is immortal, so he will be in charge of protecting the black blood at all costs. Now then this is what we'll do: I'll stay here and keep Medusa busy, while I'm distracting her, I want the four of you to run past her as quickly as possible. Kid, your the most mobile of our little army, so you continue on ahead of us after the two who are heading for the Kishen. BlackStar, you'll be keeping the demon sword busy so Kid, Sarah and Maka can get through, since you can attack directly with your soul wave length, you can do the most damage to the demon sword. Then Sarah, you will run pass Medusa and the demon sword to catch up with Kid. Finally Maka, you will run pass Medusa and the Demon sword and catch up with Kid and Sarah, then you three can destroy the black blood." Stein said coming up with the battle plan on the spot. We all understood our roles determined to succeed in them. "There is just one last thing. I want you all to make me a promise. I want you to promise not to die. Can you do that?" Our teacher asked us dead serious and quite sentimental of him. We all promised, hoping we wouldn't break it. "Holding a strategy meeting in front of the enemy? Is that really the best idea?" Medusa smirked confindetly at us. Oh how I wanted to kill her but remained still, hopefully she would die soon enough. Stein replied just as confident "Ah, well. I guess we will just need to take our chances won't we?" Stein smiled back at the witch cockily. Medusa sneered at him "Always so stupidly confident aren't you? Shall we start the party then?" Medusa asked us as her smile became even more psychotic and mental as a purple snake dripped from her mouth. The witch then started to chant "Make Snake, Cobra, Croba. Make Snake, Cobra, Cobra" Medusa creepily said as she prepared herself to attack. "Here we go. Don't worry about getting past her right away, wait for a good opening to present itself. Stay calm and collected, here it goes" Stein advised us. Medusa twisted her arms in weird but graceful spiralling motions as thousands of arrows came out behind her body and started to come towards us. "Vector arrow, times four!" She yelled the spell confidently and satisfied with her choice. Stein said something but I blocked everything out as I focused and calmed myself, as we all battle cried into the arrow storm. I ran avoiding the arrows that were about to come, I noticed straight away that Kid had got though first then BlackStar and now it was my turn. I doged the dark, purple arrows but suddenly they all came at once. I jumped in the air and twirled thrusting my weapon and cutting down the vector arrows and landing gracefully on the other side. "I will get you one day, twins" Medusa promised us dangerously. "You can try but you won't succeed" Luna muttered darkly. "All vectors to Maka" I faintly heard Medusa says as I got further away from her and though it pained me not to wait on Maka to see if she will make it out, I knew I had to keep running to stop the awakening of the Kishen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think i'm going to finish this soon to start a new fanfic. I think it might be RWBY. I am going to finish this arc though. Enjoy :)**

 **Sarah's POV**

I had only been running with Luna in my hand for a few minutes trying to calm myself and come up with a strategy for us all to succeed, when I saw a familiar assassin in front of me facing someone. This someone had short pale pink hair and was skinny as a pole probably even skinner. He clutched a black sword that had bright red lips on it with big pearly whites that was making me freak out as I was about to sneak past them the sword started to scream. I covered my ears from the horrible sound that made me want to tear my hair out. "Sarah come on!" Luna snapped at me unaffected by the ear-bleeding sound. Ignoring Luna I went up to BlackStar and without even turning round he knew it was me. "Sarah are you trying to steal my spotlight? Go away you'll just get in my way" BlackStar said sounding serious and more cocky than ever. "Well, sorry! I just thought you might need help since there is three of us heading to the Kishen" I huffed at him annoyed gazing at the pale weirdo who looked like he could use a good meal and sleep. "Well, just go I'm the biggest star around here and the ONLY one who can take this loser down" BlackStar said grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, sensing Luna was getting frustrated I started to run to get past the demon sword. "Don't underestimate him now, looks can be deceiving" Luna cautioned me. 'Well his looks are _really_ deceiving' I thought kind of feeling sorry for the guy but not enough for me to care completely as he is well on his way to becoming a Kishen. "I'm not aloud to let anyone past" The demon sword said protesting (almost making it sound like a moan) as I used my double scythed staff force to throw me over him while jumping in the air. I landed on the other side but stumbled from using to much force, I thought I was about to get stabbed by the sword when BlackStar jumped in using his soul force. I nodded at him in thanks and cautioned him with my eyes -don't you die, either of you-. BlackStar's answering glare replied with the same to us as I turned my back and ran to catch up with Kid.

As I was rushing past I saw rubble up ahead. My eyebrows creased with worry as I thought that Kid and the twin pistols must have run into some sort of bomb ambush. "I'm sure they are fine" Luna said trying to convince me and herself at the same time. "Kid is a grim reaper after all" Luna said as though she had to remind me. I started to run again trying to distract myself without letting my imagination run wild, when I had to stop because I had nearly gagged. "What is it now?" Luna asked frustrated at my pace. "I'm sensing this...pressure. It's horrible, it must be the Kishen we can't be that far away now" I evaluated trying hard to compose myself from the sudden heavy presence and pressure. It was so over whelming, it was taking over all of my senses making me want to vomit. "Sarah! Jump!" Luna screamed at me. I did as she said just in time as a giant cannon blast missed me by an inch. 'There's a fight going on up ahead' I worked out as I run to find out who it was. I noticed the rubble got worse and worse as I run further towards the fight, it was defiantly testing my OCD as I cringed at all the imperfect mess. I finally made it and saw Kid he obviously hadn't sensed me as it looked like he was concentrating. "They are resonating" Luna told me as if I didn't already know. I looked over past Kid to see a werewolf. That must be the Immortal Werewolf Maka and BlackStar fought. He had grey fur with a black mane. One of his eye's was the infamous witch's eye and the other was a gleaming amber. The wolf was dressed in plain, prison clothes that I'm assuming were the ones he wore on prison for all those years. Ew. "Death Cannon!" Kid yelled as the twin pistols shot to big blasts from their awesome resonated styled cannons. As the smoke cleared I expected to see the Werewolf bleeding but he wasn't. Kid then gracefully does several backflips to get away from the immortal. "Hey Kid" I said causally as if we were just jetting in the street. "Oh, hey..." He looked like he was about to say something more but then stared past me in a daze, I looked behind me to see a half a pillar. "Oh shi-". "Sarah!" Luna moaned at me. "Sorry it's just I don't even know how Kid entered an area with this much mess I'm quite impressed actually" I commented looking at him and saw that he was starting to sweat. Oh no. "Okay, yeah I have it now! That pillar and that pillar used to be the top and bottom part of a single pillar! And that pillar was in between the two of them. Excellent! Now it all makes sense and fits just beautifully! Beautifully!" Kid said going on a crazy symmetrical rant that I aprrecited as I began to understand now. It was beautiful. "Sarah now is the time to attack, the wolf is distracted by Kid's rant" Luna whispered at me. I then turned swiftly an lunged at the huge beast, he didn't manage to completely avoid the top scythe but it only scratched him. "Luna, it's time" I told her and I knew she knew what I meant. "But didn't you see the scythe-" Luna trying to tell me something that could wait later. "Come on, Soul Resonance!" I yelled determined.

I felt as our two souls joined together in harmony as one. As we resonated we screamed trying to raise our level as it could only work for a few seconds. As we resonated Luna's two scythes at either end of the purple and black staff grew another one scythe on each end. Each scythe the colour of a blinding white. The Werewolf tried to dodge the attack but it was to late as the scythes went right through him as I twirled Luna like a baton. We then had to let go of the resonance state quickly as my soul was beginning to over power Luna's fragile one. "Are you alright?" I asked her panting from the control I had to use. "I'm fine" Luna tried to reply as though it was nothing but she too was breathing heavily. To my distaste it had done nothing to the werewolf. I turned my head a bit to quickly look at Kid but found him scratching his head crazily. Liz and Patty were screaming at what to do when Kid got sent flying by an obnoxious miester. "YAHOO!" BlackStar yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sorry we didn't come sooner" Tsubaki apologised to us. I was about ask where Maka and Soul were when Kid started shouting at BlackStar. 'I couldn't blame him, it's not nice when a flying idiot knocks you flying' I thought remembering how Luna and I had had the same experience. "Hey Kid, that dude has a ball and chain on his left foot but not on his right" Liz said pointing it out and Kid looked disgusted. "So he does. How disgusting". I hadn't even noticed, how unobservant of me. "Hey Werewolf I don't let anybody stand in my way. Let's get moving Tsubaki" BlackStar taunted the immortal. "Let's see you try" The werewolf replied just as cocky. We all started to attack, Kid shot from a distance and BlackStar tried to slice him but he kept dodging it as I was about to slice him Kid stepped in front of BlackStar and I standing in front of the towering werewolf. "Oh. I see now he tricked us" Kid said confusing BlackStar and I as we looked at each other shrugging our shoulders. "What're you doing? Want me to tear you up?" The wolf threatened dangerously, I gritted my teeth seething from the threat. "Into eight pieces if you don't mind, go ahead I won't stop you. Oh wait. In your current form you can't touch me can you?" Kid said coming to a conclusion. 'Oh so that's why the scythe went through him' I thought sheepishly. "Finally figured it out, did you?" The immortal asked a rhetorical question as he transformed back into a man, he looked the same just without all the fur. Kid then walks through him as the wolf is just a hologram. It turned out it was spell the wolf could use and it could project an image of himself while he was somwhere else entirely, it's called spacial magic. "What gave me away?" The immortal asked curiously. "You never tried to avoid any of the bullets I shot in your direction but you didn't want any of Sarah's and BlackStar's blade attacks to hit you because they would go right through you without resistance and we would realise you were nothing more than an image. I assume the initial cannon blast came from behind the projection. You had to make the image look like the real deal. The fact the people general prefer to attack immortals from a distance worked in your favour too. I'm sure you were counting on that. All in all it was nice trick. What I wanna know why you two didn't notice when you stabbed him!" Kid said glaring at us in annoyance. I scratched my head and just whistled innocently. I had been to distracted by the Kishen's pressure and the mess to pay that much attention. "Hey! I'm BlackStar. I figured my attacks were so awesome that the blade would just slip right through him without feeling anything" BlackStart grinned I nodded in agreement with his statement grinning at Kid too. "Really! What is your excuse Luna and Tsubaki?" Kid then turned his attention to our weapons. "I just figured he had improved a lot, guess I was wrong" Tsubaki said sheepishly. "Well I actually noticed but Sarah got so excited about resonating that I couldn't tell her so I just went along and assumed someone else could figure it out" Luna said reminding me of how I had cut her off. Oops. "Oh wow. Weapons love blindly don't they? Damn. They bought themselves a lot of time with that trick. Let's hurry BlackStar and Sarah" Kid ushered us as we continued our way to the Kishen running through the projection of the immortal werewolf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is the second last chapter I hope you like this one, I tried to make it dramatic. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as my sister and I did. The episode is 23. I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters only my OCs. Warning: Does contain some swear words.**

 **Sarah P.O.V**

My heart was drumming at a pace I did not think was possible as we ran to stop the Kishen. Kid was way ahead on his hover board, though he was still visible. BlackStar ran along aside me just as determined. We then saw an ending to the dark, messy corridor. A blue double door with the the three vertical eyes, the eyes that kept coming up as we got closer and closer to the shrine. The problem was though the doors were already open. "Damnit!" I cursed as BlackStar and I increased our speed to our limits as Kid burst in threw the doors like a comit. I begin to hear gunfire and I assume Kid has started shooting at the enemy, but what is worse as I get near the door the atmosphere goes haywire. The madness is so unbearable, it feels like it just might consume me. I stop just outside the door, to catch my breath from the horrible air that is filling my lungs and head with despair. BlackStar runs in ahead of me unaffected by the madness as his sixth sense is so dense he might as well not have any. "Come on, Sarah! We have to try!" Luna yelled at me desperation pouring out of her voice. I take a deep breath 'Don't be a coward!' I shouted in my head and lunged into the room.

The first thing I notice as I run in, is the huge, red pillars that are identical to the ones in the corridors earlier but these ones are decorated with silver chains going everywhere and all connect at one point. The sack with the same damned three red eyes. The one that contains Asura. The Kishen. I see a small figure with pale blue hair, wearing a black and white spotted dress running with a syringe filled to the brim with the a black substance towards the sack. I sense her soul, a witch. I grit my teeth and begin to follow BlackStar. Kid is distracting the immortal werewolf just by shooting him, but the wolf is paralysed by the pain. "I'll cover you BlackStar and Sarah, go now!" Kid yells at us and we obey without hesitation. As we charge past Kid he warns us "Be careful, the Kishen's madness can make you hallucinate". "Oh, shit..." Luna says suprising me, though I can hardly blame her. Unlike BlackStar my sixth sense is as powerful as Maka's which means I will be able to get into these illusions easily. "No worries on that one, my sixth sense really sucks. I can barely feel the madness at all" BlackStar informs Kid and runs ahead. "Sarah you need to be extra careful" Kid says to me sternly his voice filled with concern. "I know" I say bitterly and sprint to catch up with BlackStar. "Yahoo! Enchanted sword mode!" BlackStar yells and jumps over the werewolf who is to busy with Kid to stop him. As BlackStar goes over the wolf, I go under. "Luna, ribbon scythe mode" I command my twin to make it easier as I slide under between the immortal's legs and roll onto the other side.

"ERICA!" The werewolf yells trying to warn the unsuspecting witch. She turns around, her little frog face terrified as BlackStar and I start to descend to her at full speed. The witch Ercia, starts to chant getting louder and louder by each sentence. "Try one of my tag pole bombs!" Her whiney voice yells as the the bomb lands right in between her and us and sends us all flying back. As I'm sent flying back I use the momentum to flip myself back and land in a cat-like crouch. During the explosion Erica had let go of the syringe and had landed far away from it. BlackStar landed only a few yards away from me and the syringe was near the pillar to the left. "Stupid witch, her spell backfired on her!" Luna laughed near to hysterics. I sighed at my twin, though the Kishen's madness didn't affect her, she always got like this when the odds were against our favour. As I'm about to run to it someone stands in front of me and I can't hear anything from the fight anymore. The figure is weird and tall and bone like. He wears a shirt and trousers and his face is covered in bandages. As I was about to move around frustrated and confused, his bony fingers reach up to touch my cheeks almost as if he is caressing my face but then he starts to pull my skin, he gets harder and harder, until it feels like he is about to pull my skin off my face. I start screaming and I can't stop because the pain is too much. I try slashing him with my weapon but it does nothing like it was with werewolf. The thing just pulls more and more and I feel like I'm about to die, until something clicks in my head. 'Wait...its just an illusion!' I remembered what Kid said. I closed my eyes and calmed myself and tried to relax.

I opened my eyes wearily afraid to see what I assume was an illusion of the Kishen but when I opened them it was just a pillar in front of me, slashed to bits. Oops. I look around dazed trying to figure out what everyone else had ended up doing while I was in the stupid illusion. BlackStar was where the syringe had been but he was beating up a huge, black tag pole. WTF?! I then turn to see Erica running towards the sack with the syringe filled with the black blood. Damnit! I start to run to the witch and so does BlackStar. I'm still a bit dazed and I stumble a bit as the illusion had drained most of what energy I had left but BlackStar sprints past me still boiling with energy. Erica then sticks in the syringe but she is struggling to put it into the sack, her puny little arms not strong enough. "Hurry up Erica!" The wolf yells frustrated, still not being able to get away from Kid. "You gotta stop her now, you two!" Kid yells at us but there is no way I'm going to make it in time but BlackStar might. However I can tell the enchanted sword mode is at it's limit and if he is not carful it could destroy him. He starts to glow like an actual star as he jumps into the air and launches himself at the syringe and all I can do is stare in awe. "Looks like your time is up Froggy! Take this!" BlackStar slices. All I can see is black blood everywhere. Everywhere. "I did it...we won. There's no Kishen reviving today" BlackStar says triumphantly and exhaustedly. "No..." Luna and I whisper quietly in unison.

"Free, we succeed" Erica the frog witch said in complete utter shock. I was completely silent and could only stare in horror as the terrifying situation settled on my chest and weighed me down. "No...it can't be happening" Kid like us said not wanting to believe it. "Hold on a sec...but we won didn't we?" BlackStar said confused staring at our frozen, pale faces. "Your despiration ended up working against us, take a closer look. What you actually cut was the shrine's seal sealing the bag" Kid informed us, his voice sounding like it came out of a grave. "What?" BlackStar whispered staring at the sliced seal that had been cut by his despiration and Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode. "It's sort of ironic...you were so focused on destroying the syringe that you left yourself vulnerable. Your six sense kicked in and took over when you weren't expecting it. At the very end, you must of began hallucinating" Kid explained to us his voice sad and bitter. I tore my eyes away from Kid's frustrated expression and gazed at the sack that had the syringe pushed in with just enough blood left to go into the Kishen. "No...that can't be right. We failed?" BlackStar voice breaks as he slumps towards the ground defeated.

Suddenly a crimson, red circle appeared under the sack with yet again the same three eyes. Oh, I how I hate those eyes. A huge overpowering force was coming from the circle that was making the whole shrine shake with terror. Black like lightning starts to come out of the bag in a wild and crazy frenzy. "Damnit! No! DIE!" Kid nearly screams at the Kishen that was starting to come out and shoots repeatly but nothing happens. "That did nothing" The stupid werewolf states the obvious. "Well done, Sherlock!" I curse at him as I start to get more terrified and angerier at the madness getting worse and worse and the stupid wolf was not helping. "Cool it Sarah" Luna whispers at me. I was about to tell her to back off when a head like shape started to come out of the sack. It was a thing, it was impossible to describe as the skin like thing poured out of the sack and slumped onto the floor. It starts shuddering and twitching, trying to put it's skin on. I grit my teeth at the disgusting sight as it starts to ensemble it's self together. It falls to the floor again but the worse of all, is that it was facing us and we could all see the sick, twisted sinister smile that stretched out onto his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it. The final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story:). The episode is 24. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Sarah's POV**

The smile was unbearable to look at. It was like looking at Satan himself, like a child who was smiling at people suffering. I swallowed my scream as it tried to rise up from my chest in despair. The Kishen then had put most of his skin back on his lanky, boney, body and had started to get to his feet unsteadily like a toddler taking it's first steps. Luna and I gritted our teeth at the sight of the pale, naked body that looked too unhealthy to even move. The witch Erica fell to her knees in terror being the closest one to the creature. The Kishen turned at her abrupt movement and bent down to her face, and screamed. Erica screamed back at the Kishen in shock and fear as to why on earth it was screaming at her. "What's his deal?" The immortal werewolf asked way to casually to fit the situation we were all in. "He's scared of Erica" Kid answered the wolf emotionless. "What? That doesn't make any sense" I said confused. Why should he be scared of us? His power matches Lord Death himself. As I thought that I began to make myself even more terrified. Why did I think that? Oh,no,no,no,no,no,no. 'Are we going to...' I couldn't bare to finish the thought. "Think about it, he's been locked up in that sack for a long time, of course he is going to be scared. Also if my memory serves me correctly, this Kishen or 'Asura' was a scared man to begin with he had a hard time trusting people" Luna told me matter of factly, probably trying to distract me from having a mental breakdown. It worked for while, wondering how my sister knew this.

"Damn, that's annoying. That thing's the Kishen? Tsubaki enchanted sword mode. We're gonna kill this thing now" BlackStar said his voice husky, hardly being able to stand up. "I can't. Your body already took too much of the beating earlier" Tsubaki said her voice firm yet still gentle. "Then, I'll do it myself" BlackStar said still confident and got up on his feet, getting to attack. I didn't think this was a good idea and I could tell by Luna's wavelength that she thought this was sucide. "Come on we're going to" Kid told his twin pistols who agreed determined. "Sarah, they are not thinking straight right now, this thing may not look like it but it's a Kishen and it will kill you if it wants to. Don't Sarah...please" Luna's voice broke at the end as she tried to warn me but I had already made my choice. "Regardless, I will not abandon my friends, I may not be as strong as them but they still need me" As I said that we all launched forward to attack.

BlackStar was closest to the Kishen and ran to it at feel speed. He attacked using his soul wavelength, but it did nothing and without even touching him, the Kishen sent BlackStar flying back and hit into a pillar going unconscious. "BlackStar! Damnit!" Kid started shooting at the Kishen more rapidly than before. I stopped in my tracks Luna's momentum in her double Scyth staff mode nearly knocking me over. BlackStar. He may be an idiot sometimes but if he's...oh no,no,no,no,no. I gripped my weapon tighter in fury and determination, trying to get a hold of myself. The Kishen then turns his attention to Kid and flexed his skin. A curl of skin rolled out in front of him and went right in front of Kid's face. Kid was to mesmerised and shocked by it to move out the way as the piece of skin pinged him and left a mark on his forehead. Kid's face was intense with confusion until he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

It was like a dream. I was suddenly overwhelmed by this strange feeling. It was almost consuming my whole existence. It started off with a simple pang as Kid fell to the floor but then my vision started going red around the edges as though someone was trying to dye my eyes a different colour. I started to tremble in rage, my breathing became unsteady and almost sounded inhumane, there was a ringing in my ears that overpowered them. My body moved on it's own as it ran towards the creature charging at it without a second thought. I could distantly hear my twin's cries at me to stop but I could not. I swung Luna in a wide arc attempting to saw the creature in the most muderous way, as I thought of BlackStar and Kid lying on the ground. BlackStar. Kid. As I thought of them I realised what I had done as the Kishen caught Luna's deadly sharp Scyth in his hands easily and began to crush it. Luna screamed in agony. "You bastered!" I screamed as he swung Luna away like a gardening tool and my feet left the ground as I got forced away by a powerful blow. My body was in too much pain too land properly as my head banged off the ground and I blacked out.

"Sarah?" I heard a voice small and broken, as I floated in the darkness not wanting to open them and face the world at what was to become of it. I couldn't bare to think to what happened to my friends, what could of happened to them. Oh, Death. "Come on, we have to go" I recognised the voice now, I would know that voice anywhere, I just wasn't use to how weak it was sounding. "Look, I know your scared and I am too, we all are. But what ever happens after this, we are just going to have to face it. And whatever happens, happens. Oh Death help me, I suck at this stuff" I heard her say trying to comfort me as she coughed. She sighed and what felt like she got closer to me and whispered "They are going to live Sarah". Relief flooded threw me and I felt myself rising out of despair and into hope.

My eyes struggled to open as though they were sewed shut, but finally they managed to twitch open. My vision focused around me as I noticed we were still in the shrine. It was torn to pieces. The blood, red pillars fallen everywhere, the wooden floorboards torn up in shambles, not to mention the big gaping hole in the ceiling that had not been there before. I then realised I was lying in Luna's lap and despite the situation she smiled at me. My eyes widened at her appearence. Her usual, white hair was decorated in blood and debris, her arms were covered in bruises but the worse of all was her left eye. There was trail of blood from it as though it was her tears, and her eye was shut, it wouldn't open at all. It was bound to leave a scar. "Your eye..." I said reaching up to touch it. She flinched from the pain and grabbed my hand and put it down. "It'll be fine" She smiled again but had a harder time keeping it up this time. "Where are the others?" I asked confused and worried. Luna sighed and began to explain what happened. Maka and Soul had come in just as Asura had made the hole and began to leave through it, Maka had grabbed the end of his scarf and got pulled all the way up through it. Liz and Patty had carried Kid out of the shrine as he was still unconscious. Tsubaki had managed to wake up BlackStar and they had left the shrine. Luna had told them not to wait on us saying that they had to get to the surface quickly to see what had been happening. As Luna told me this I absorbed every detail of the story, with tension and worry."Is Maka and Soul okay then?" I asked starting to get up, my forehead was in agony but decided to see the damage later, there was more important things to deal with. Luna bit her lip, hesitating for a second. "I think...I mean...I'm sure..." Luna said uncertain. It was clear she had been doing her best not to think of what happened to them. I just nodded my head and we both supported each other as we started to make our way back up to the surface.

 **Luna's POV**

I gasped in shock as to what had happened to Death City. The town was in ruins and rubble, there were fires in the distance giving the town a dark haze of smoke. The sky was bloody red as it bathed the city in the Kishen's madness. I controlled the bubbling anger that wanted to rise out of me as to what the stupid witch had started. What was Medusa to gain from this? Well, she can't gain anything now that she's dead. We had seen her corpse on our way back from the shrine. Her face pale with shock as her glazed over eyes couldn't believe that she had been killed. At least something good had come out of this dire situation and it meant Stein and Spirit were alive. I glanced at Sarah, her forehead bleeding quieter now, the burises on her cheek bones. She was trembling furiously her dark brown eyes glaring at the sky. As I was about to calm her we saw someone come round the corner of a toppled over building. It was Soul. His angel, white hair disheveled and his body looking battered. Maka was on his back unconscious and she was in an even worse state than Soul. He spotted us and his eyes widened in suprise and came over to us quickly. "Are you guys alright?" He asked concerned, staring at our injuries. "We're fine. I'm assuming the Kishen got away?" I asked hoping it was not true and the Lord Death had defeated him. "Yeah, it sucks. Lord Death tried to stop him, they were fighting for ages but it didn't help that Maka's Dad wasn't there to be Lord Death's death scythe. So eventually, the Kishen just went away" Soul said his voice filled with regret and disappointment. "What are we going to do now?" I asked them, not expecting an answer. The rest of our school life will never be the same, with the madness in the air. More witches and more Kishens will come out now, not afraid as they were before. But despite that we will still fight, harder than before, we might be afraid but we will be brave too. To restore peace to this world. I know my friends felt the same way, as we all held hands and prayed for a peaceful future.


End file.
